los 5 estorbos
by rey kon
Summary: 5 guapisimos vampiros rumanos llegan a hacerle la vida imposible a Holt, Gil, Clawd Y Heath, ,las Monster Girl los cambiaran por ellos? averuguenlo! Fic relatado por Clawdeen
1. Chapter 1

Muchos me preguntan el porque siendo yo tan hermosa,no tengo novio.

Que si soy presumida,que si tengo estandares muy altos que si soy lesbiana! Bola de bobos! La unica razon es,Simplemente que me gusta vivir la vida sola, mi espacio, mi mundo, mis amigas, mis amigos, todo me gusta disfrutarlo para mi,ya habra momento de conocer a alguien y enamorarme, es asi de simple, mis mejores amigas todas tienen novio y las he visto como en ocasiones han sufrido por ellos, yo prefiero no complicarme la existencia y ayudarles en sus lios amorosos.

Parte de mis compañeros les han relatado una historia anteriormente, ahora, es mi turno,aaaah! Pero antes, les pido una disculpa por si me notan algo ruda en mis comentarios o son algo sarcasticos, pero asi soy yo, porque ser bad girl,tambien esta de moda, me llamo Clawdeen Wolf y asi comienza nuestra historia:

Abbey Bominable, nuestra amiga rusa de intercambio, siempre era llevada por su padre a la escuela rigurosamente a las 6:30 de la mañana, todos los dias, ella aunque tambien tiene el caracter algo frio, en el fondo es una chica con bastante buenos sentimientos y se ha acoplado demasiado bien a nosotras, es una amiga a toda prueba, es muy bella y por lo regular los chicos de Monster High se quedan prendados de su buena estampa, cuando camina por los pasillos, su cabello platinado aunado con su bien formada figura ha hecho voltear la mirada a mas de uno,pero una siempre se fija en lo peor y mi amiga no es la excepcion de esta regla, Abbey se la vive peleando con el bobote de Heath,todas sabemos que ella se siente atraida por el, y aun no sabemos si Heath piensa lo mismo o solo le gusta jugar al conquistador con ella,el siempre la acosa en su casillero a su llegada,si esa es su manera de conquistarla,

chico, trata otra tactica!

Y el dia de hoy,no es la excepcion:

-dime que soñaste conmigo anoche-preguntaba Heath recargandose en el siguiente casillero del de Abbey

-no tuve pesadillas-le contesto ella sin mirarlo

-eso fue cruel! Te perdono si me pasas la tarea de Lenguas Muertas

-ni lo sueñes!tarrrde horrras en descifrrrarrla, porrque no la hiciste?

-tuve una cita-decia el chico sonriendo y soltandosela sin mas

Abbey al oirlo no le cayo esto muy en gracia:

-bien porrr ti,-le contestaba ella metiendo sus libros a su casillero tratando de que no notara su molestia-perrro no te pasarrre nada y si saliste con alguien ayerrr, prrimerrro debiste hacerrr tu tarrrea

-ah vamos!no seas asi, a menos, que estes celosa-sonreia Heath maliciosamente

-ni en tus mejorrres sueños-le contestaba ella cerrando de un portazo su casillero-

-en ese caso, no creo que te moleste que haya salido con Venus

Abbey lo miro

-saliste con Venus?-pregunto incredula

-si, no tengo compromisos con nadie asi que, que mas da!

-bien porrr ti, mal porrr ella, la crrrrei de mejorrres gustos

-hey! Tiene buenos gustos-se defendio el cretino-salio conmigo

-pues, me alegrrro, si me disculpas,debo irrrme

E ignorandolo,siguio su camino, pero en el fondo Abbey se sentia algo decepcionada, aunque Heath era en verdad un chico muy presuntuoso, le agradaba, mas de lo que ella queria, y que el saliera con otras, le dolia, porque habia salido con Venus? Que acaso las tardes que habian pasado platicando por msn no habian significado nada para el? ,habian salido un par de ocasiones e incluso el la acompaño a su casa dias antes, y ahora la cambiaba por Venus? Ok, ella no le habia dicho nada de lo que sentia y el menos, quizas habia sido que en ocasiones era muy fria,pero hey!esa era su naruraleza, no se le podia juzgar, aun con todo, Abbey se sentia herida, se prometia interiormente que se alejaria de el y asi poder encontrar un chico mejor que el tonto ese que pareciera no importarle mas nada que su gran ego. Abbey aun no sabia que la oportunidad estaba mas cerca de lo que creia.

En las afueras de la escuela,Holt llegaba con su chica como todas las mañanas, el caballerosamente le abria la puerta del auto para que Frankie bajara,aunque se sabia que Holt y Jackson eran una misma persona, en mi parecer,yo no andaria con dos al mismo tiempo,si es complicado anda con uno,imaginense salir con un tipo bipolar de tiempo completo,que horror! aunque eso para Frankie no era en si un problema,y los 3, esto si que es raro,estaban bastante contentos con el arreglo

-gracias guapo-decia ella a su novio premiandolo con un beso en la mejilla

-para servirte,preciosa-le contestaba el con su tipica sonrisa-entonces, cenamos esta noche?

-le preguntare a papa si puedo, prometi ayudarle esta noche en el laboratorio

-puedo entonces ir y ayudarte, Tambien me gusta..

-disculpa

Un chico interrumpia y tocaba de manera grosera el hombro de Holt el cual volteaba extrañado a mirarlo,era alto,mas o menos de su misma estatura,rubio platinado y ojos azules,enseguida supo que era un vampiro

-si?-pregunto Holt mirando alternativamente su hombro al tipo como diciendo "como te atreviste a tocarme?"

-tu..auto-recalco el nuevo-yo estaba por estacionar aqui y..tu "modelo reciente" me gano

-lo acabas de decir amiguito,te gane el puesto,yo soy estudiante de Monster High, asi que el lugar me pertenece

-y yo soy un alumno de intercambio y segun las reglas, tenemos prioridad-recalco el tipejo

-esas, no son mis reglas-lo encaro mas abiertamente Holt-yo gane, tu te jodes,esas, son mis reglas

-Holt!-decia Frankie tomando el brazo de su novio-podrias estacionar en otro..

-Frankie-alzo la voz el chico-ve adentro

-pero..

-por favor-recalco con firmeza -te lo pido, ve adentro

mi amiga resoplo molesta, pero hizo lo que le pedian, conociendola de seguro iba por ayuda! Ella no sabe obedecer sin chistar!

En cuanto se fue,Holt encaro mas groseramente al recien llegado

-ahora si amigo,cual es tu problema?

-este es mi lugar-repetia tercamente

-el lugar es de quien gana, Asi son las reglas en esta escuela,acatalas o..

El vampiro inmediatamente cambio su rostro a uno mas grotesco, Holt retrocedio por instinto al ver como el hombre desfiguraba su cara,con voz amenazante dijo:

-quita tu auto o..

-sucede algo, Holt?

Deuce y Clawd irrumpian justamente detras de el recien llegado, el cual se calmo al verse en desventaja,Holt se alegro de ver a sus amigos y dijo:

-no, Deuce, solo le explicaba al joven que aqui, el que llega primero gana estacionamiento

-asi es-recalcaba mi hermano-asi son las reglas

-tal vez el recien llegado no sepa-continuo Deuce-que los de intercambio comparten estacionamiento con los maestros, en el otro aparcamiento, creo deberia ir alla y apurarse o se los ganaran

El vampiro miro a los recien llegados con mueca de coraje, mas con gran esfuerzo sonrio y dijo;

-no sabia nada de eso, gracias por avisarme

-por nada

-sus nombres son?-pregunto petulante el tipo

-Clawd Wolf,Deuce Gorgon y creo que ya conoces a Holt Hyde-dijo el griego en tono sarcastico

-no,mas no pienso olvidaros,…con su permiso

-y su nombre es...-le detuvo Deuce

-me llaman Cashander Borgias,soy Rumano

-lo imagine-le respondio su interlocutor-pues...bienvenido a Monster High

El chico nuevo sonrio maliciosamente y entro a su auto arrancando ruidosamente

-vaya tipo! Creo que nos dara problemas-dijo Holt

-seguramente, no me gustan los vampiros

-eh!mi novia es una de ellos!-reclamo Clawd

-ya se, men,pero Lala es diferente, se creen los seres perfectos, maldita película de Twilight, aunque el tipo tenga cara de diarrea de 3 dias, las mujeres lo ven guapo

-lo dices solo porque a Cleo le gusta Edward Cullen-dijo Holt burlándose

-y a Frankie también, asi que ni digas nada!

-pero mi novia sabe que soy el mas guapo de todos

-si tu lo dices

Mas tarde, estábamos mis amigas y yo reunidas en la mesa del laboratorio, odiábamos la clase de Ciencias Locas que era la favorita de Frankie , ya saben por sus locos ancestros, nos ponían a todos en equipo, el nuestro lo conformabamos, Cleo, Frankie, Lala, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Abbey y yo, siempre soliamos estar juntas, mi hermano y sus amigos estaban en la mesa del fondo, haciendo el relajo normal de los chicos, cuando en eso entro el profesor viéndonos con cara de pocos amigos, y justo detras de el, entraron 5 chicos bastante guapos, todos ellos vampiros, Cashander, el tipo que peleo contra Holt, estaba en medio de ellos, nuestro amigo lo miro molesto

-aaaah..ese pesado!-dijo Hyde mirandolo

Nosotras veíamos a los recién llegados con curiosidad, uno de ellos, que parecía ser el segundo al mando, le sonrio coquetamente a Frankie y ella le regreso la cortesía de manera discreta y eso fue como una alerta para Holt que era bastante posesivo con su novia, se levanto molesto pero mi hermano lo sento

-tranquilo violento-

-lo viste?-reclamo el-

-si…tranquilo, no pasa nada

Los 5 jovenes se presentaron, Cashander, Boris,el chico que sonrio a Frankie, Nicolae,un joven de rostro palido y cabello negro a los hombros, el cual parecía haber impresionado a Abbey, el cuarto se llamaba Ivan, que se veía muy atlético , mas o menos a la altura de Gil y al final, un chico bastante chaparrito con cara de picaro llamado Vladimir, el y el líder tenían cierta similitud, quizás eran parientes, el profesor los presento como provenientes de Rumania, Abbey sonrio feliz ya que estaba cerca de su país natal además, Nicolae había notado ya que la bella rusa, se había interesado en el, Heath no estaba en esa clase con nosotros y como era sabido que el muy idiota había salido con Venus, y el dicho de "un clavo saca a otro clavo" venia a las mil maravillas con mi amiga, se dijo, que diablos! Probemos la mercancía de importación, asi que se levanto y por todas nosotras ofreció que fueramos sus tutoras de esa clase, Cleo, Draculaura y Lagoona replicaron de inmediato al ver la cara de sus novios en la otra mesa

-pero en que estas pensando,tonta!-le regaño Cleo-yo no quiero ayudarlos

-vale!ni yo tampoco, por la cara de Clawd creo que será mejor que se busquen a otras!-decia Lala asustada mirando a mi hermano

-vamos chicas!seamos buenas anfitrrrionas, solo serrra porrr esta clase

Y les hizo una señal de que se acercaran

-esta ya se engancho con uno!-dije ironica-

-que se enganche sola,Deuce se enojara si se sientan aquí

Y antes de que Cleo terminara, Cashander se sentaba a lado de ella, mirándola fijamente:

-señorita-le saludaba el vampiro tomandole una mano-Cashander Borgias-

Ella molesta se la quito y dijo:

-bien por ti!

Y tomando sus cosas, se fue a la mesa con su novio el cual la abrazaba posesivamente y mirando al chico nuevo con cara de "no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo",Lala hizo lo mismo y yo tome su mano

-no te vayas!-le pedi-no me dejes sola

-me voy con Cleo, tu hermano se enojara si me quedo, suerte chicas!

Y la muy traidorcita se fue a la mesa contigua

Abbey se presentaba con Nicolae el cual parecia haber hecho un "click" instantaneo con nuestra amiga,Lagoona platicaba con Ivan bastante amistosamente y su novio no la estaba pasando nada bien

-porque habla con el?-preguntaba Gil bastante molesto-quiero decir,porque?

-solo esta siendo amable-le contestaba Cleo ya limandose las uñas despreocupadamente mientras su novio le besaba su hombro

-amable?porque tendria que ser amable con el?

-es alumno de intercambio,men-le contesto Clawd con Draculaura ya a su lado-no pasa nada

-claro! Como tu y Deuce ya tienen a sus novias aqui, al carajo nosotros!-reclamaba Holt furioso

-eh,tranquilo bro-le regañaba el griego-hay dos damas aqui,no te expreses asi

-es que estoy que me lleva la..

-calmate!-le sapee yo callandolo-eres muy griton

-aauch!-se quejo el-eres muy fuerte Clawdeen!

-eso ya lo se,quienes se creen esos tipos eh?-pregunte yo sentandome entre ellos-me cayeron mal, se creen los galancitos

-debiste quedarte entonces "forever alone" quizas asi conseguias a alguien ya-

-Cleo,nunca pienses en ser comediante, no es lo tuyo!-le regrese molesta-No tengo intencion de hacerme una nueva version de "crepusculo" tipo Monster High

-ese tal Boris, si se acerca mas a Frankie,lo despedazo vivo!-amenazaba Holt furioso mirando al chico que aun hablaba con su novia

Cashander sin embargo no nos perdia de vista,y mas al ver como Cleo le habia evitado y ahora estaba siendo ya resguardada por su novio,el cual al sentir la mirada del Rumano, Lo veia bastante amenazadoramente,Deuce no se dejaba amedrentar tan facilmente y esos 5 estorbos tenian todas las intenciones de conquistar a mis amigas.

Sonando el timbre para el cambio de clase, Holt levantándose de la mesa se apresuro de inmediato y tomo a su chica del brazo llevándosela consigo, sin dejar que ella se despidiera del nuevo compañero, la arrastro hacia el pasillo, hasta que Frankie exploto, cuidado chico! Cuando nuetra Stein despierta, hay que correr!y ya te la tenia reservada por hablarle golpeado en el estacionamiento que usara tu cabeza para recargar voltage!

-que rayos te pasa?-alzo la voz ella liberándose del agarre-me estas lastimando

-porque estabas hablando con el?-le reclamo su novio furioso-vi que estabas coqueteándole

-no estaba coqueteando-se defendia mi amiga, eso Frankie! Girl power!-hablaba con el, que es diferente, por quien me tomas?

-acaso crees que soy ciego? Se lo que vi!

-pues si lo viste, no tengo nada que explicarte, ahora si me disculpas, llegare tarde a mi clase

Y bastante furiosa, fue rumbo hacia su siguiente asignatura, dejando a Holt parado en el pasillo con varios chicos riéndose de el por que su novia lo acababa de poner en su lugar

-que me miran?-gritaba furioso

-buen trabajo ,men-le decía mi hermano con Lala de la mano

-eso si que fue grosero! A ninguna chica se le habla asi-defendia Draculaura a Frankie

-pero ella..

-solo hablaba con el-le contesto Clawd-a tu novia no le gusta que duden de ella

-y mas Frankie, sabes bien que ella te es muy fiel y te ama! No debiste reclamarle de esa manera,vámonos Lobito-y ambos dejaron solo al chico

Holt suspiro molesto, miro al resto de los nuevos alumnos pasar y se arrepintió, algo tarde, de haberle gritado a su novia de esa manera, no quería perderla,y menos por un vampiro, amigo del pesado que en la mañana le había molestado tanto.

Nicolae acompañaba a Abbey por los pasillos, era un chico con una platica muy amena, además, era muy agradable y un caballero a toda prueba, de esos que te llevan los libros, te abren la puerta, caminan a tu izquierda, en resumen, un reemplazo perfecto de Heath, el cual, al dar vuelta al pasillo principal, estaba junto con Venus enfrente del casillero de ella, besándola bastante apasionadamente, Abbey los miro, sintió como si una cubetada de agua fria le caia encima y su corazón se rompia en mil pedazos, bajo sus lindos ojos y viro hacia otro pasillo, Nicolae la siguió preguntándole:

-pense que tu próxima clase era en el salón del fondo

-si lo es ..,mas..me gusta mas pasarrrr porrr este otrrro pasillo, asi conocerrras mas la escuela-le contesto evadiendo al decir lo de Heath

-perfecto-le contesto el sonriéndole-al menos asi podre conocerte mas y hasta yo me atrevería a invitarte un café

Abbey sonrio y le contesto

-me encantarrria, Nicolae

El chico sonrio, de los 5, el era el mas tranquilo y vamos! me cae bien el tipo! Demosle el beneficio de la duda ya que esta tratando tan bien a nuestra amiga, Gil por su parte, prefirió no tomar represalias contra Lagoona por haber platicado con ese desconocido ignorándolo completamente,ya que ambos tenían una competencia mas tarde y eran equipo, mas se la tenia muy bien guardada a su chica , nadie platicaba con su novia en sus narices, aunque pensándolo bien..podria aplicarle la ley del hielo

Cashander aun no se reponía del desplante que Cleo le había hecho en el salón de Ciencias, definitivamente la chica era preciosa y se notaba era muy soberbia, no te equivocas en nada amigo mio! Definitivamente ella concordaba con el status de abeja reina, y los vampiros siendo depredadores por naturaleza, tenían que tener a la mejor presa, mas esta, prefirió irse con el chico Gorgon que en la mañana le había hablado de una manera bastante "cordial" si se puede decir, sentía curiosidad por ellos, y que mejor que las chicas del Insti para averiguar todo sobre ambos, los localizo en las afueras de Monster High, ambos estaban muy ajenos a todos en unas bancas de la escuela, platicando muy abrazaditos , ella sentada en las piernas de su chico,besándose y prodigándose caricias , que asco!, cuando el Rumano, con su sonrisa de conquista, le pregunto justo a una chica que pasaba por ahí muy conocida por nosotros, quienes eran ellos dos

-ellos, amigo mio-decia Spectra, la informante numero uno de M.H- son la pareja real de la escuela, ella es Cleo de Nile y el es Deuce Gorgon

-mmm, y tienen mucho tiempo juntos?-pregunto el chico curioso

-bastante tiempo, están muy enamorados como puedes ver , Cleo es la reina de la escuela y el..es el capitan del equipo de Básquet ball, y no hay poder que los separe

-y poder vampiro?-pregunto Cashander sonriéndole

-como ya lo dije..no hay poder que los separe, esos dos están destinados a estar juntos para siempre-recalcaba Spectra mirando con desconfianza al chico

-"para siempre" es una palabra muy extrema-dijo el hombre y sonriendo con malicia veía a la hermosa egipcia con su novio, deseando muy pronto, ocupar el su lugar, ten cuidado chico!no sabes lo que te espera con Cleo.

Hola!gracias por leer mis fics, si supieran cuantas visitas tienen! :D

Aquí esta ya el Frankie x Holt que me pedían y el Abbey x Heath!

En verdad, muchas gracias pero si me gusta leer sus comentarios

Déjenme uno -.- por favor!o pensare que no les gustan mis fics

Jejeje nos vemos el próximo lunes!


	2. Chapter 2

Holt llegaba justo con nuestros amigos y se sento en la banca con ellos

-oye, que no tienes clases?-le pregunto Deuce bastante molesto por la interrupción

-no.. me la vole…,no estaba de humor de ver a Frankie

-solo a ti se te ocurre tratarla asi-le contestaba Cleo haciendo hacia atrás su hermoso cabello y dejándose envolver por los brazos de su chico-sabes que Frankie jamás se fijaría en otro

-ya se-admitio Holt-pero solo quise aclararle el punto de que me molesto que le hablara

-si Deuce me jalara de esa manera, lo mato! Que acaso no conoces los modales? Además, si sigues asi, ella preferiría irse con el chico nuevo

-lo crees?-pregunto Holt alarmado-es decir…porque lo haría?

-porque eres muy tonto!y no sabes como tratar a una dama, en serio que ustedes si que necesitan ayuda

-ademas, para que la dejaste sola?-añadio Deuce-de seguro ese chico estará en la clase con Frankie, yo que tu,..mejor iba

Holt se levanto de inmediato

-tienes razón, men! Ire con ella

Y corriendo fue hacia la escuela bastante preocupado, Deuce se reia y decía

-que fácil fue convencerlo!

-eres malo, amor-le sonreía su novia

-ya lo se,..mas no lo culpo..ese chico si estaba coqueteando con Frankie

-pero ella solo platicaba con el

-yes, right!-sonreia con sarcasmo Deuce,Cleo le miro

-que?-le pregunto ella

-bebe…Frankie si hizo mal

-solo platicaban!

-si hubiera sido al revés..

-Frankie es la mas centrada de nosotras, además, confía en Holt, el debería hacer lo mismo con ella

-ok ok-concedio el griego, sabia que una pelea con su chica no era buena idea-mas…quisiera pedirte un favor

-dime-dijo ella dudosa

-no quiero que hables con los chicos nuevos

Cleo le miro sonriendo

-oh my Ra!-dijo ella

-que?-le miro dudoso

-ahora tu eres el posesivo?

Deuce sonrio mas abiertamente,no confiaba en Cashander , mejor dicho, no confiaba en ningún vampiro desde que Valentine había estado en la escuela anteriormente y Clawd había tenido serios problemas con Lala por culpa de su hechizo cautivador, y los tipos esos eran 5, asi que prefirió no correr riesgos y mantener a salvo a su novia

-puedes burlarte lo que quieras bebe,..pero me gustaría que no lo hicieras

-pero Deucey!

-Cleo..

-no me atraen!

-aun asi

-soy tu novia!-le decía ella abrazandolo

-lo se… pero te lo pido por favor, no te les acerques

-no confias en mi?

-tu preguntas eso?-replico el-enloqueces cada que me ves con alguien!

-es diferente, hay muchas zorras que desean tenerte

-bueno, esto es lo mismo, no quiero que les hables

-pero…-decia tercamente ella, no sabes cuando parar verdad De Nile?

-ok vale!-dijo el chico ya molesto soltándola-haz lo que quieras

Cleo sonrio y lo abrazo mas fuerte, no quería que su novio se enojara, se acerco a su oído y le dijo muy bajito

-Deuce..soy tuya..jamas te cambiaria por nadie

-por lo mismo te lo pido…no te acerques a ellos, por favor

-ok…de acuerdo-convino ella-no les hablare …contento?

Por respuesta, el le beso de esa forma tan passion que suele besarla , ah como son estos dos, eh! Que malos ejemplos dan ustedes!

-esa es mi chica-le contesto el sonriéndole

-celoso!-le reclamo con dulzura ella

-tu también lo eres-le regreso el

-por supuesto, siempre defendere lo que es mio

-yo tambien lo defiendo bebe, ,por eso no dejare que esos 5 estorbos se acerquen a mi novia

Holt tambien compartia la misma idea de Deuce, mas no era nada delicado ni mucho menos inteligente con sus acciones con la chica que amaba,llego al salon en donde en efecto, Boris estaba ya a lado de Frankie , y aunque recibio tremenda regañiza por llegar tarde, le importo muy poco ya que no perdia de vista a el tipo nuevo y su novia, a regañadientes se sento hasta el fondo del salon, Frankie se notaba bastante absorta en su nuevo compañero,incluso ignoraba a su chico, cosa en verdad extraña ya que ella siempre era muy atenta,algo no cuadraba,Holt respondio equivocadamente a 3 preguntas que el profesor le hizo y al sonar el termino de la clase, Frankie salio con Boris sin siquiera mirarlo, ok, eso si que ya era extremadamente extraño! Jamas y nunca ella seria tan descortes y menos, le cambiaria por un tercer hombre,por aquello que Jackson y el eran los dos anteriores!Holt se levanto bastante confundido del proceder de Frankie, pero una cosa era segura,no se iba a dejar amedrentar por un vampiro! Terminadas las clases, Cashander esperaba a sus compañeros a la salida los cuales llegaron a un mismo tiempo, el rumano les pregunto:

-y bien? Como les fue?

Vladimir su hermano menor,le contesto:

-nada mal, las chicas son lindas

-demasiado!-contesto Nicolae entusiasmado-pase un hermoso dia con Abbey

-con Lagoona tuve un click instantaneo-comento Ivan-creo que me gustara Monster High

-yo me entere que todas ellas, tienen compromiso, exceptuando a la chica de Nicolae,yo ni pude acercarme a Draculaura, ese lobo no la dejo un solo momento!-reclamo Vladimir, y por cierto,... tipo! Es, señor lobo para ti!-

-ni yo pude acercarme a Cleo, el griego ese parece que sabe lo que pienso

-aun...esta en pie el plan?-pregunto Nicolae nervioso

-que? Conquistar a las chicas? Por supuesto! Todos los chicos piensan que son preciosas,imaginate lo populares que seriamos aqui si salen con nosotros-

-ademas,salieron en un comercial de Levi's

-pero...si ellas tienen novios-decia timidamente Nicolae

-eso no es problema-sacando un pequeño frasco con un extraño liquido-Boris ya lo probo el dia de hoy, no es asi?

-funciona genial Cashander-sonreia con malicia el chico

-que es eso?-pregunto preocupado Nicolae

-mi ultima creacion,una poderosa sustancia que funciona en todas las mujeres, hoy Boris uso una poca y su chica Frankie se olvido de su novio, ...en 3 dias, caera rendida a sus pies

-pero eso no es honesto!

-asi nos aseguraremos que esten con nosotros, y no habra problema con que esten ahora con otros

-yo no lo necesito con Abbey-declaro el vampiro-quiero hacerlo a mi manera

-como quieras! Mejor, mas para nosotros

-esta noche habra una fiesta-dijo Ivan-podemos usarla de nuevo

-bien,tratare de acercarme a Cleo,si ella es mi chica, nuestra popularidad esta mas que segura!

-Abbey me dijo que ella y su novio estan muy enamorados, son la pareja real de la escuela

-hasta hoy-sonreia Cashander-Cleo de Nile sera mia

Esa noche,hubo una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a los recien llegados de Rumania,ustedes saben para reforzar lazos,bla bla bla, Holt habia tratado de hablar con su chica mas esta apago el celular desde temprano porque no queria hablar con su novio y el, mas por compromiso que por gusto,acepto ser el dj de la fiesta, pero no le habia gustado nada la idea ya que no estaria cuidando a su chica y andaria sola en la fiesta con el vampiro ese rondandola, asi que hizo lo que todos,tomo su iphone y llamo a su amigo:

-Deuce?-dijo en un grito Holt por la musica tan alta

-men,te escucho perfectamente-reclamaba el griego-que pasa?

-quiero que me hagas un favor!

-ahorita?

-vienes a la fiesta,no?

-si

-cuidarias a Frankie por mi?

-men!-dijo Deuce quejandose-

-Bro! Si Cleo estuviera sola, la cuidaria por ti

-yo jamas dejaria a mi niña ,pero,ok, vale,estare vigilandola

-gracias men! Te debo una

-lo se!

Yo habia pasado por Abbey junto con Clawd y Lala asi los cuatro llegabamos a tiempo al lugar, la chica se veia bastante entusiasmada por que Nicolae llegara

-se ve que te encanto!-le dije yo apenandola

-bueno..el es un grrran chico-

-acaso ya olvidaste a Heath?-pregunto Lala extrañada

-el es cosa del pasado,ahorrra, solo imporrrta el prrresente

-hey!eso me gusto-dije yo-dame esos cinco, amiga!

Entrechocamos palmas y entramos,Clawd nos miraba bastante extrañado

-que pasa lobito?-le pregunto su novia

-a Heath no le gustara escuchar eso

-pero el esta saliendo con Venus!

-si,pero nosotros sabemos que gusta de Abbey,solo que piensa que a ella no le interesa el

-en serio piensa eso?-pregunto Lala sorprendida-entonces deberia de decirle algo!

-es muy tonto,ademas,salio con Venus solo para averiguar si Abbey siente celos por el o no

-es una mala tactica!-reclamo Lala

-nunca dije que fuera buena

-pues si no se decide,lo cambiaran por un rumano!

-y creo que si lo haran!

Gill mientras tanto, habia pasado por Lagoona y ambos llegaban al baile, mi

amiga habia notado que su chico estaba bastante distante con ella desde la tarde, inclusive cuando ganaron la competencia ni siquiera le habia felicitado, cosa que no era comun en Gill,asi que ella decidio tantear el terreno

-fue facil la competencia de la mañana no te parece?

-equis-contesto el indiferente

Lagoona lo miro ya preocupada,quiso intentar algo mas y tomo su mano,Gill la quito de inmediato y eso lastimo a mi amiga, era mas que obvio que su novio estaba realmente furioso con ella,decidio darle su espacio y se adelanto dejandolo detras, el chico trato de decir su nombre mas ella ya se habia alejado lo suficiente de el,Gill no estaba acostumbrado a lidear con los celos,su chica siempre le habia respetado, mas verla con ese nuevo alumno, en verdad,le habia parecido, demasiado frustrante

Cleo y Deuce llegaban a la fiesta en el auto del chico quien se notaba de bastante mal humor,mi amiga se peinaba mientras el aparcaba en su lugar exclusivo en el estacionamiento de la escuela

-vamos Deucey-decia Cleo mirandose al espejo y retocandose el maquillaje,su actividad favorita!-solo la vigilaras

- no me gusta hacerlo,es su chica no mia

-es tu amigo

-no me gusta que me interrumpan-declaro molesto-ademas, quiero estar contigo,no vigilando a Stein por Hyde!

Su novia se acerco a el, abrazandolo y besandolo,el la envolvio con sus brazos, de Nile sabe muy bien como controlarlo

-y si nos quedamos unos 15 minutos en el auto, te pondrias de mejor humor?

El griego sonrio y besando de nuevo a su novia dijo

-por supuesto!

Asi, ella le abrazo,concediendole esos 15 minutos a solas que sabia bien,su chico necesitaba

Ya dentro del baile,el ambiente estaba fenomenal,Holt sera un idiota en cuestion de relaciones pero como DJ tenia mi respeto!sabia ambientar la fiesta en cuestion de segundos,los 5 chicos rusos llegaron al lugar y lucian bastante atractivos,Abbey sonreia emocionada a Nicolae quien fue directo a ella,saludandonos a ambas

-que gran ambiente!-dijo el

-asi es,Holt es un grrran dj

-eso veo,quieres...que empecemos el baile?-el chico estaba dispuesto a todo

-clarrro!Clawdeen,vienes?

-paso!esperare otra cancion,diviertanse!

Y ambos fueron a la pista de baile,Heath no habia asistido por salir con Venus a una fiesta familiar, cosa en verdad tonta porque le estaban bajando a la chica, en eso Cashander se me acerco en actitud de conquista

-preciosa-me dijo galante-quieres bailar?

Yo lo mire con ojos de "alejate estorbo" y como se supone que eran ellos los festejados, fui lo mas amable posible al decirle:

-paso-

-te divertirias conmigo-insistio el

-la verdad, lo dudo, ahora si me disculpas-dije yo ya molesta,soy de muy poca tolerancia-ire con mis amigas porque tu perfume me esta molestando!

y sin mas,lo deje hablando solo, me molesta que quieran hacerse los galanes conmigo! Se necesita mas que eso!obviamente al rumano no le parecio nada agradable mi comportamiento asi que decidio volver a su objetivo principal, buscaba a la abeja reina por todo el lugar sin exito, el chico no sabia que De Nile estaba con su novio en el estacionamiento, jaja,tonto! Mientras tanto,Frankie era abordada por Ivan, esta, al oler el perfume del chico, empezaba a surtir efecto en ella y acepto sin chistar el ofrecimiento de bailar con el, la llevo hacia la pista y la tomo de la cintura,a Holt casi le da un infarto al verlos, como no podia bajar de la plataforma, lo mas practico para el fue cambiar drasticamente de musica,y de una pieza lenta,intempestivamente cambio al ritmo de BLACK EYED PEAS, sacando de onda a todos los presentes, pero pensaron que era la manera de Holt de no dejar que decayera el animo y las parejas siguieron el ritmo separandose y bailando,el plan habia dado resultado por el momento,el siguiente paso era localizar a Deuce entre aquel gentio,asi que, Holt lo comenzo a vocear

-para que querra a Deuce?-se preguntaba mi hermano que se habia acercado a mi junto con Lala-

-quien sabe-le conteste-ya sabes que Holt es bastante extraño

-donde esta Frankie?-se percato Draculaura de repente-

-ni idea!no la he visto-cayendo en cuenta-ni a ella, ni a Lagoona ni a Cleo

-Lagoona ahí viene

Nuestra amiga se notaba algo llorosa, se habia escondido en el baño,no queria ver a su chico

-que pasa?-pregunte acercandome preocupada

-es Gil...no se que le sucede

-que te hizo?-contesto Lala acariciandole el cabello de esa manera tan peculiar que sabemos las chicas

-ha estado muy extraño conmigo, creo, que ya no me quiere

-ah vamos-dijo Clawd-eso no es posible,Gil te adora,eso nos consta

-es que hoy..

-hola Lagoona-

Ivan habia interrumpido a mi amiga y honestamente estaba bastante cerca de ella, era facil aspirar su escandaloza colonia,la misma que usaba Cashander

-hola-sonrio la australiana mas abiertamente,como si a la vista de aquel chico,se borrara de su mente la imagen de su novio

-quieres bailar?-pregunto en un tono conquistador bastante obvio

-por supuesto!-dijo Blue entusiasmada llevandoselo con ella

Nos quedamos mega extrañados de esto,Clawd muy seriamente nos dijo

-ire a buscar a Gil, hermana, te encargo a Lala

-ok-le conteste yo mirando aun como Lagoona habia ido a bailar con el vampiro justo a lado de Frankie y su acompañante.

30 minutos despues,Deuce y Cleo entraban al fin al baile tomados de la mano como dos recien casados,ya saben,prodigandose besos y caricias,que asco!ajenos al tremendo chisme que se gestaba alrededor nuestro ,Holt lo miro y grito mas que dijo al sonido local

-Deuce! Ven aca!

Mas de uno nos tapamos los oidos por el grito,el griego lo miro molesto y le dijo a su novia:

-ahora vengo, bebe-

-que le pasa?-reclamo su chica-acaso no sabe que estas conmigo? Eres mi novio no de el!

-no digas eso ni de broma,amor que me salas-dijo alarmado el chico-ve con tus amigas, ahora te busco

-bien, no tardes!

Nuestra amiga se unio a nosotras mientras su novio iba hacia su amigo

-que pasa con Holt y Frankie?-nos pregunto la abeja reina

-mira alla-conteste indicando con un gesto

Frankie y Lagoona junto con sus acompañantes,bailaban bastante felices sin preocuparse por los demas

-y ahora?-pregunto extrañada Cleo

-raro,no?-dijo Lala-que asi han estado desde que llegaron y que Holt los quiere matar,a Gil no lo hemos visto

-asi como es de exagerado juralo que esta encerrado en el baño oyendo canciones depresivas!-respondi-le gusta jugar al emo

Cashander aprovecho la oportunidad de ver a Cleo sola y llamo a Vladimir para acercarse a nosotras

-hola Cleo

Mi amiga volteo

-ah, hola-dijo indiferente

-te ves hermosa esta noche

La abeja reina lucia un precioso vestido Prada negro con dorado halter que le sentaba a las mil maravillas,su cabello suelto realzaba su rostro de una manera espectacular,si,lo acepto, es muy bella aunque sea una pesada

-eso ya lo se-le contesto altiva alejandose un poco de el

Cashander no era de los que se rendian a la primera y tomandole la mano por segunda ocasion,le dijo

-me concederias esta pieza?-

A Cleo no le gustaba ser tocada por los plebeyos y con desden quitaba su mano

-es la segunda vez que intentas tocarme!-decia furiosa-no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer! No quiero bailar!asi que no te acerques a mi,que tu perfume apesta!

Y sumamente molesta,se alejo,yo mire al vampiro el cual hacia una mueca de desagrado y me rei en su cara por como lo habian tratado, "tu perfume apesta" Cleo tambien habia notado su desagradable aroma,acaso solo a nosotras dos nos afectaba?,voltee a decirselo a Draculaura y esta estaba de lo mas feliz hablando con Vladimir

-hey!-le grite yo tomandola de la mano-ven! Busquemos a mi hermano-y la jale llevandomela conmigo

-ay! Este...nos vemos!-decia ella aun con cara de bobalicona

Holt estaba mas que histerico y no se contenia al tratar de golpear al tipo que estaba bailando con su novia,Deuce y Clawd trataban de calmarlo

-quiero matarlo!-decia furioso

-relajate men-pedia Clawd

-que me relaje?Frankie esta con el!

-es extraño que ella este bailando, no es comun en tu chica-decia el griego-algo anda mal

-Deuce-llegaba Cleo cruzandose de brazos-Cashander esta molestandome

-como?-decia su novio mirandola

-queria que bailara con el,ademas,trae un perfume,agh,horrible, osea, en donde demonios lo compraria? No quiero que se me acerque

-descuida mi amor-contestaba el griego furioso-no lo volvera a hacer

Y fue a buscarlo para "aclarar el asunto", eso Deuce! Golpealo!

-bro!espera-decia mi hermano preocupado

-yo voy con el! Asi de una vez aclaramos puntitos con ellos-dijo Holt decidido-, quedate aqui Cleo

-por supuesto,ten cuidado Deucey!

Nuestro amigo era de un caracter muy afable y educado, mas cuando alguien tocaba a su chica, se convertia en un verdadero Hulk! Clawd, Holt y Gill le seguian para aclarar la situacion a los recien llegados,Cashander veia como el griego se acercaba con sus amigos y Vladimir, estaba ya a su lado,Ivan y Boris les resguardaban igual, quedando los 4 contra los 4 chicos de Monster High,hagan sus apuestas señores!

Hola! Yo por aquí de nuevo! Mil gracias por todas sus visitas y espero que les este gustando esta nueva historia! Me da tanto gusto ver cuanta gente me visita y de tantos países! O.o

Con respecto al review que me dejaron preguntándome en que trabaja Deuce, jaja! No creas lo que Lala dijo -.- el no trabaja de stripper! :p

La madre de Deuce es dueña de varios restaurantes griegos y ahí el trabaja de medio tiempo en sus ratos libres, la sortija de Cleo el se la compro según dijo, con el dinero que sus tios le regalaron, sus ahorros y parte de su fondo de educación que saco :p lo que no hizo muy feliz a su mamá, a la que pronto sacare en posteriores fics! Asi que espero que eso aclare tu dudita, Deuce no quiere que nadie se entere que cocina muy bien y solo Cleo sabe que el desea ser un chef de gran prestigio por eso le dijo a Clawd que no le diría en donde trabaja, a mi me encanta escribir acerca de el porque esta basado en la personalidad de mi novio jejeje, yo soy su Cleo personal :p

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que me dejen sus criticas y sus pedidos de que otras parejas quisieran ver

Hasta el próximo lunes!


	3. Chapter 3

-hey Cashander-decia Deuce molesto-alejate de mi novia

-solo la invite a bailar-decia el como si nada

-pues no lo hagas-se acerco amenazante Gorgon-ella es MIA-recalcando lo ultimo

-si! Y tu alejate de Frankie!-completaba Holt señalando al otro chico-ella es mi novia

-si ella quiere bailar conmigo-le contestaba burlon-no sere yo quien le diga que no a una dama

-al diablo lo que opines!-le aventaba Holt furioso-si te veo cerca de ella,te mato!

Todos miraban ya la discusion entre ambos bandos,Frankie se acercaba a ellos, y se ponia entre los rivales

-Holt!-le regañaba ella-como te atreves a hacer esto? Ellos son nuestros invitados!

-invitados?-reclamaba Gil-si ellos se estan metiendo con nuestras chicas!

Lagoona se acerco con la directora y dijo acusando:

-mire Directora! Ellos estan molestando a los alumnos nuevos!reportelos!

-Lagoona!-dijo Gil sorprendido

-es una verguenza que se porten tan mal con nuestros chicos de intercambio-regañaba la directora- Gorgon! Tu y tus amigos,salgan de aqui

-pero...

-que?porque ellos?-reclamaba Cleo acercandose y tomando a su chico del brazo-ellos tambien se pusieron pesados

-la fiesta es para nuestros alumnos nuevos,asi que,salgan de aqui o los reportare por 3 dias

-descuide-contesto Deuce-mejor nos vamos

Y tomando a su chica de la mano, y aun mirando amenazante a Cashander, salieron de ahí,Holt miro a Frankie la cual estaba atendiendo a Boris como si este hubiese recibido una paliza y se comportaba como heroe de guerra, Lagoona hacia lo propio con Ivan disculpandose por ese "grosero" cosa que enfurecio mas a Gil y yo decidi irme con ellos, Lala miro a Vladimir de una manera extraña mientras mi hermano le tomaba la mano llevandosela con el. Cleo nos mando un mensaje a todos diciendo que nos verian en el burguer king de siempre, mi hermano nos llevo a todos en el auto, Holt tambien fue "invitado" a dejar su tornamesa, estaba extremadamente furico, tanto que azoto la puerta del auto de mi padre en cuanto llegamos al lugar

-auch!despacio!-dije yo

-dejalo hermanita-me calmo Clawd-entiendelo

-lo entiendo pero es el auto de papa!

-creo que ahorita vale mas que nuestro amigo desquite su coraje

Cleo y Deuce estaban en una mesa aparte, mi amiga le decia a su novio de nuevo como Cashander la habia abordado y sobre todo ese extraño perfume que usaba

-olia raro

-como raro?-preguntaba Deuce dudoso

-si, no olia a perfume de hombre,a mi me parecia desagradable

-quizas era algun perfume europeo

-pues si lo es,no es de marca!

-que mas da!-se dejaba caer Holt mega triste en el asiento-me quito a Frankie

-tranquilo Holt-le abrazaba yo consolandolo-solo estaba bailando con el

-y a mi Lagoona me llamo "grosero "-completaba con tristeza Gil

-eso es lo mas extraño-dije yo-Lagoona no es asi

-lo se,siempre esta tratando de subirte ese autoestima tan baja que tienes-recalco Cleo

-ellas actuan muy raro,tanto Lagoona como Frankie, no es comun en ellas verlas asi

-bueno..-interrumpio Lala a Deuce-quizas solo quieren ser amables

-amables?-repitio mi hermano. Como que amables?

- bueno,…ellos son invitados-repitio Lala lo que a todos nos había caído como piedra al hígado- no podemos ser groseros con ellos

-creo Lala que estas bromeando-comenzo a enojarse mi hermano-la directora nos amenazo con expulsarnos por 3 dias y tu le das la razón?

-ellos no nos hicieron nada

-que no?-gritaron Holt y Gil-que acaso no viste..

-bueno..quizas..ustedes fallaron como novios y ellas pues ..los cambiaron por algo mejor

Ok..nos quedamos con cara de sorpresa al oírla hablar, ahora era Lala? Clawd estaba sintiéndose bastante celoso

-crees que ellos son mejores que nosotros?-le pregunto molesto mi hermano

-yo no dije que fueran mejor que tu-le reclamo Draculaura-escuchame bien lo que dije y luego usas ese tono conmigo

-tu dijiste

-hable por ellos ok?cielos! Vladimir me dijo que actuarias asi-

-hablaste con el?-le reclamo mi hermano

-algun problema?

-espera ,espera-interrumpio Deuce-a que horas hablaste con el?

-eso importa?-contesto Lala

-demasiado!a que horas lo hiciste? Antes o después de que les reclamaramos?

-fue antes-conteste yo-cuando Cashander se acerco a Cleo, Vladimir se acerco a ella

-Clawdeen, te pedi que la cuidaras!-me reclamo mi hermano furioso

-hey! Es tu novia!no mia! No me vengas con eso!

-tranquilos-dijo Deuce-algo esta pasando con ellos, lo mejor será que no se les acerquen, Cleo,Clawdeen y tu Lala

-sabes que yo no soporto que este cerca de mi-dijo con desden De Nile

-yo tampoco los paso-le secunde

- bueno..ellos son buena gente pero…si no quieren que les hablemos.-dijo Lala no muy convencida

-oye, soy tu novio!-dijo Clawd celoso-no creo que te importe mas hablar con el que yo pedírtelo o si?

-ay no seas dramático-le contesto ella de malas, creo, que por primera vez en su vida-pero sabes bien que no me gusta que me digan que hacer

Mi hermano viro los ojos molesto cruzándose de brazos, no solia lidear bien con los celos

-y que haremos al respecto?-dijo Holt rompiendo la discusión

-por ahora, nada, no podemos acercarnos a ellos porque están en Monster High, esperemos a mañana

-hasta mañana?-dijeron en voz alta Gil y Holt-estas loco?

-si vamos ahora nos expulsan 3 dias, ustedes deciden, esperan una noche o 3?

-aaah! Esto es una pesadilla-decia Gil-no se si pueda dormir

-tu si que tienes problemas existenciales-se burlaba Cleo

-creo que yo soñare que Frankie puede cambiarme por el-decia Holt

-no lo hara-aseguro Deuce

-y tu como sabes? No habra nada que se lo impida

-algo ocurre con Frankie, de lo contrario ella no actuaria asi, volvera a tu lado ya lo veras

-lo prometes?-preguntaba Holt mega triste

-tienes mi palabra-aseguro Deuce

Al dia siguiente, estaban los chicos sentados en la entrada de Monster High cuando Heath llegaba muy quitado de la pena

-hola chicos!-saludo-que tal su noche?

Tanto Holt como Gil se pusieron mas depresivos al oirlo

-man,please!-pidio Deuce-no se los recuerdes!

-que paso?

-esos 5 nuevos-dijo Clawd extremadamente furioso,ya que Lala habia saludado a Vladimir en el estacionamiento-son una verdadera molestia

-los 5 vampiros rumanos ? A mi me parecieron simpaticos

-ja! Como se ve que no los conoces-decia Holt en tono amargado-espera y lo veras

-creo que los estan prejuzgando-sonrio Heath y entraba a la escuela como si nada

-dejen que vea a Abbey y veamos si opina lo mismo-sonreia con malicia Deuce

Heath diviso a la bella Abbey en su casillero como todos los dias,penso que era una buena idea ir a tantear de nuevo el terreno,asi que se recargo en el casillero contiguo como todos los dias

-hola! Me extrañaste anoche?-pregunto en tono galante

-que no fuiste a la fiesta?-pregunto ella indiferente

-ah vamos!sabes bien que no

-pues honestamente,ni supe si estabas ahí -le contesto Abbey-tuve una buena noche

-en serio? Y quien quiso bailar contigo?-se burlo el

-buenos dias preciosa-saludo Nicolae a su novia dandole un tierno beso enfrente de Heath

De mas esta el describir la cara que puso el chico al ver a Abbey siendo besada por otro justo frente a el,eran tantas emociones juntas que no pudo procesarlas a tiempo, mi amiga se veia muy feliz y el hombre la abrazaba dulcemente

-te extrrrañe-le contesto ella acariciando el rostro de su chico con ternura, Heath se quedo muy serio, sentia un vacio no muy agradable al ver la mano de la niña que amaba tocar con cariño a otro, bajo la mirada y sin decir nada, se alejo, un perfecto desconocido le habia arrebatado a la chica que le gustaba, sus juegos,indecisiones y estupidez,habian hecho el resto,volteaba la mirada para asegurarse que no estaba soñando,sintio una oleada de celos al ver como el hombre abrazaba a Abbey y le besaba nuevamente, como había pasado eso? A que horas? ese tenia que ser su lugar, el era quien tendria que besarla no ese palido vampiro rumano, y decidio, que le quitaria a su chica a como diera lugar. Extremadamente furioso, salio a buscar a sus amigos que aun se encontraban en las escaleras, Cleo y yo estabamos con ellos ahora,De Nile como siempre siendo abrazada protectoramente por su novio, Heath llego como alma que lleva el diablo,tirando su carpeta al piso

-ok,quienes son ellos y como los matamos?-propuso furico

-espera...que no los estas prejuzgando?-se burlo Deuce de el

-Men! No ahora ok? Porque te juro que estoy que me lleva...! Quien es el imbecil que esta con Abbey?-

-se llama Nicolae-le conteste- y siendo honesta,es el unico que me cae bien de los 5,desde anoche se le declaro y ya son novios

-lo conoce 2 dias y ya son novios?-reclamo molesto- y que hay de mi?

-tu sales con Venus-le recordo Gil

-es diferente! A ella la conozco mas,que ahora esta de moda que solo salgan con ella 2 dias y ya son pareja?eso no lo hace una señorita decente!

-oye!-le reclamo Cleo-Abbey es muy decente,es culpa tuya por haberla dejado sola

-Abbey sabe que me gusta! Siempre peleamos, hablamos por face e incluso salimos! Y..y.. y..Me cambio por otro tipo!

-ella no te cambio,tu la cambiaste-le recorde-solo busco un remplazo de ti

-pero..

-mira,no solo es Abbey-interrumpio Clawd- las chicas actuan extrañas desde que ellos llegaron, Frankie dejo a Holt

-en serio?-le pregunto Heath a su primo incredulo el cual le miro con ojos de "no preguntes"

-Lagoona cambio a Gil por otro-

-gracias Clawd-dijo sarcastico el chico- pues a ti, Lala esta a punto de cambiarte,la unica inmune a sido Cleo

-man,look at me!(Hombre,mirame) -le dijo Deuce con burla -

-no presumas!-le regreso su amigo furioso-es porque siempre la estas cuidando

-y eso debiste hacer con Lagoona-le reclamo Cleo-un hombre siempre debe cuidar a su dama!

-siempre cuido de ella,pero esos tipos tienen algun hechizo que los ayuda a conquistar a las mujeres

-eso si lo creo posible-contesto Deuce-recuerden que Valentin lo usaba,porque no ellos? Son vampiros

-pero que sera?-pregunto Clawd-la vez anterior Cupid nos ayudo a descubrirlo, ahora no sabemos si es su mirada o algun amuleto que tengan

-bebe-se dirigio Deuce a su novia-tu notaste un olor particular en ellos,cierto?

-agh!si-contesto Cleo con cara de asco-ni me lo recuerdes

-a que olian?-

-yo tambien lo note-dije -tenian un aroma raro

-como a escencias muy escandalosas, no se describirtelos Deucey,pero no me gusta estar cerca de ellos

El griego medito un momento y dijo:

-preguntemosle a Cupid,ella es la experta en relaciones, bebe, podrias buscar a Frankie y Lagoona y tratar de averiguar que sucede con sus novios?

-claro,no hay problema, vienes Clawdeen?

-seguro!

-nos veremos en clases, y por favor Cleo,trata de no aspirar su perfume

-descuida!no soporto que se me acerquen

Ella le dio un corto beso y fuimos a buscar a nuestras amigas mientras los chicos iban hacia la cabina de Cupid en donde ella estaba con su programa de radio,tocaron la puerta y ella les indico que pasaran, despues de dar un consejo a un chico que preguntaba como pedirle a una joven como ser su novia, nuestra amiga los atendio

-dejenme adivinar-les dijo-es por los chicos nuevos,cierto?

-dejame adivinar-repitio Deuce-Spectra,cierto?

Cupid rio

-asi es, sabes que aqui en Monster High todos los chismes nos los comunica ella,y se que Lagoona,Frankie y Abbey estan estrenando galanes

-me lleva!-decia Holt furioso-te lo dije Deuce! Ya me cambio!aaaah!

-espera Holt,aun no se ha dicho la ultima palabra,Cupid,creemos que ellos usaron algo para conquistarlas

-oh,eso es seguro,los vampiros son los seres mas seductores que existen y sus artimañas se dan para hacer caer a sus victimas

-entonces es verdad...tienes idea de que es?

-ellos poseen infinidad de cosas,Valentine usaba su mirada, pero ellos pertenecen a otra clase de vampiros

-acaso hay diferentes clases de ellos?-pregunto Gil curioso

-por supuesto,Lala y Valentine eran vampiros humanos,los rumanos son vampiros Nosferatus,cuando se enojan,cambia su rostro

-tienes razon!-dijo Holt-yo le vi la cara a Cashander y en verdad que era feo

-los Nosferatu son la clase mas peligrosa,cuando en verdad se enfadan,son capaces de lastimar a quien sea

-debemos entonces alejarlas de ellos-decidio Heath-no quiero que lastimen a Abbey

-debemos averiguar que usaron para conquistarlas y despues...ustedes tendran que hacer labor de convencimiento al tratar de que vuelvan a su lado como Clawd lo hizo-dijo Cupid

-otra vez?-dijo mi hermano medio asustado-ah vamos! Si Lala me eligio ya a mi

-por lo que se,Vladimir quiere a tu chica

-jamas la tendra!-resolvio el-Draculaura es mia y si debo conquistarla mil veces lo hare!

-bien, tendran que ser muy inteligentes para acercarse a ellos y asi poder saber que usaron para engañarlas

-creo que se que fue-dijo Deuce pensativo-Clawdeen y Cleo dijeron que ellos olian muy raro

Cupid lo miro muy seriamente

-lo temia,feromonas de vampiro,es un afrodisiaco muy poderoso,si es asi,debemos quitarles el frasco y yo les preparare un antidoto

-cosa facil!-ironizo Gil-y como lo haremos?

-Cashander es el lider-dijo Deuce serio-el debe tenerlo consigo

-pues obliguemoslo a que nos lo de-decia Holt decidido a la pelea golpeando su puño contra su mano-si ya les traigo unas ganas!

-si rompen el frasco y no hacemos el antidoto ,las chicas podrian quedarse hechizadas para siempre,me deben traer el frasco intacto

-bonita cosa!-dijo Heath ironico

-solo una pregunta,como es que Clawdeen y Cleo no cayeron en sus encantos?- cuestiono Clawd

Cupid miro a Deuce sonriendo cosa que hizo sonrojar al griego

-solo hay dos maneras de no caer en el hechizo de un vampiro, el primero es que seas muy frio de corazon y la segunda es que ya tengas dueño en cuerpo y alma

-osea, que Cleo y Clawdeen son de corazon muy frio-dijo Holt

Cupid sonrio:

-asi es,por eso ellas no sucumbieron ante sus encantos

-bien,debemos buscar a las chicas,y hacer un plan para quitarles el frasco-decidio mi hermano- gracias Cupid,esperamos volver mas tarde con el

-buena suerte chicos,la necesitaran

Salian todos de la cabina,el griego iba al final,antes de salir, Cupid le llamo:

-Deuce

El volteo

-salvaste a Cleo

El chico sonrio

-solo no cometan una tonteria-le pidio ella

-descuida,jamas dejaria que eso pasara,siempre cuido de ella

Cupid le miro

-tiene mucha suerte al tenerte...

-y yo tengo suerte de tenerla,nos vemos

La chica suspiro, aunque era Hija de Cupido, no tenia aun un chico del cual estar enamorada, y en verdad,deseaba tener a alguien pronto a su lado.

Hola de Nuevo! Muchas, muchas gracias por sus bonitos comentarios, estoy muy feliz por cada que se toman su tiempecito y me dejan un review acerca de mis fics, me gusta saber que les gustan! :D ´´ espero que la historia les este gustando, he notado que las que mas les gustan son en donde involucro mas a los chicos, a mi me fascina escribir sobre ellos!son tan simpáticos! Esta primera temporada terminara en dos fics mas, el que sigue contado por Lagoona y el final que es relatado por las chicas ,después volveré con una segunda temporada Monster. espero seguir contando con su visita a esta su humilde servidora y en verdad agradezco que se tomen su tiempo de leer :d ´´

Les mando un beso, déjenme sus comentarios y nos vemos el próximo lunes!

Con amor

Rey Kon

Suscríbanse a mi Facebook:

. .10

mas no se asusten si soy media odiosa :p es que me gusta hacer rollplay y siempre suelo actuar como mi personajes, nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

El timbre de la primera clase sono, Cleo y yo no obtuvimos mucho de nuestras amigas que mas bien parecia que habian estado con el mismo Robert Pattinson o Taylor Lautner, tan emocionadas se veian que pareciera que sus novios jamas hubiesen existido,incluyendo Lala,que ya habia sucumbido a los encantos de Vladimir

-son unas pateticas-se quejaba Cleo

-por primera vez, te doy la razon, que les veran?

-no se, pero tampoco son de tan buenos gustos,mira que ser novias de Holt, Gil y Clawd

-oye tarada!el es mi hermano

-y no es precisamente el mas guapo!-me respondio la muy boba-

-tu anduviste con el!

-tiempo muy pasado querida!

Abbey pasaba con su chico nuevo delante de nosotras sin siquiera voltear a vernos,eran un par de tortolitos

-a esta si que le dio fuerte!-dije yo con burla

-si...pero el no huele como los demas

Me pare en seco y dije

-esperame un momento

-ok

Alcance a la pareja y sonriendo los aborde:

-hola chicos! Se ven geniales juntos!

-grrracias Clawdeen-contesto Abbey sonriendome

-puedo hacerte una pregunta Nicolae?

-claro

-que perfume usas?

-yo no uso perfume-me contesto sonriendo

-aah! Es que Cashander y los demas usan un perfume igual y quisiera saber para comprarselo a mi hermano

El golpe fue directo, el chico me miro fijamente y el tono que uso fue mas de amenaza:

-te repito que YO no uso perfume,asi que no me preguntes eso!

-ok ok! No te sulfures! Era una dudita solamente

-si Nicolae-le regaño Abbey,-no te pongas asi

Nicolae cambio su rostro a de nuevo afable y respondio

-no estoy molesto, es solo que no me gustan las preguntas de indole personal,pero si quieres saber el nombre,preguntaselo a Cashander,el lo tiene

-ok-dije yo sonriendo-nos vemos!

Y regrese a lado de mi amiga,pensando que la clave de todo esto, estaba en el lider de esos 5

Dos horas mas tarde, Clawd y compañia estaban en el break,pensando en el plan para poder quitarle a Cashander el perfume

-la unica manera-decia Clawd-es que una chica se lo quite

-y quien puede ser?-preguntaba Gil-todas estan como idiotizadas por ellos

-Clawdeen y Cleo no-observo Heath

Al oir el nombre de su novia,Deuce se tenso

-Clawdeen no es del gusto de Cashander-dijo Clawd- Cleo es la que puede acercarse a el y..

-NO-interrumpio Deuce furioso

-men

-Cleo no

-men!es necesario!-pedia Holt- si no, mi Frankie se quedara con ese bobo!

-y yo no quiero que Cashander toque a mi novia!

-Cleo no sucumbira a sus encantos,Deuce,escuchaste a Cupid,es de corazon duro

-aun asi, no quiero, tendra que seducirlo y no me parece!soy muy celoso,lo acepto y no quiero que mi niña este cerca de ese imbecil!

-men!te necesitamos! Por favor-pedia Gil casi al borde de la lagrimita-es por Lagoona

Deuce suspiro furioso y se cruzo de brazos,yo y Cleo llegabamos con ellos

-hey!Cashander tiene un perfume que..

-ya lo sabemos hermanita-me interrumpio Clawd

-me cae que no les vuelvo a hacer labor de investigacion!-dije cortante y sentandome en la banca

Cleo miro a su chico que estaba de malas y se sento sobre el, abrazandolo

-que te pasa, Deucey?

-Cleo-hablo Clawd-tu eres la unica que puede quitarle ese frasco a Cashander

-yo?

-yo tambien puedo-me ofreci

-lo sabemos,Clawdeen, pero a el le gusta ella, no tu

-auch hermano!que delicado eres al decirme las cosas!

-aunque a Deuce no le guste,eres la unica que puede acercarse a el-continuo Clawd-seducelo y quitale el frasco para poder llevarselo a Cupid y pueda hacer un antidoto para liberar a las chicas

-y yo tengo que hacer todo eso por unas bobas incredulas?-dijo altaneramente De Nile,por eso es que en ocasiones la odio!

-son tus amigas,Cleo-dijo Gil-y necesitan de ti

La abeja reina volteo a ver a su chico que estaba realmente molesto, me miro y yo le hice un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, todos sabiamos que ella era capaz de quitarle el perfume a Cashander

Cleo dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo:

-ok, vale,yo lo hare

Deuce se levanto y se alejo de nosotros con su chica llamandole

-descuida-le dijo Heath-ya se le pasara

-yo no quiero que se enoje conmigo!-dijo Cleo con tristeza-lo amo!

-el lo sabe,pero por desgracia eres la unica que puede acercarse a el-dijo Clawd-es un favor que te pedimos

-por eso odio hacer favores!

Y fue tras de su chico,nos quedamos mirandonos unos a los otros y pregunto Holt:

-creen que lo haga?

-si lo hara-asegure yo-solo necesita saber que Deuce estara bien, De Nile siempre cumple su palabra

El griego estaba en las afueras de Monster High dando vueltas pensativamente,Cleo llego a su lado

-Deucey-le llamo

-ahora no,Cleo,dejame solo un rato

Ella bajo la mirada con tristeza y dijo:

-yo no quiero hacerlo...-una traicionera lagrima asomo a sus bellos ojos-no quiero que dudes de mi

-ay mi amor, no es eso!-dijo el acercandose-jamas dudaria de ti...es solo..

Cleo lo miro y el limpio con delicadeza su rostro

-que no puedo ver que nadie este cerca de ti..odiaria perderte...soy muy celoso, lo se,pero es... porque eres mia...y por eso mismo el hechizo de ellos no te afecto.

-entonces ten por seguro que no me hara nada-le contesto ella abrazandole-confia en mi,si?

-lo hago bebe...pero..

Lo hizo callar con un beso,atrayendolo hacia ella,intensificandolo mucho mas, necesitaba que el supiera, que por mas perfumes extraños hubiera en el mundo,ella ya habia elegido al hombre con quien compartir el resto de su vida,y era precisamente el

-te amo D-le confeso en un suave susurro-te amo y jamas te cambiaria

El sonrio y le dijo:

-lo prometes?

-lo prometo

El griego la abrazo con fuerza besando su frente, por mas vueltas que le diera al asunto, tenia que aceptar que, le gustara o no,la unica que podia quitarle ese frasco, era su novia

-bien...hagamoslo entonces, debes acercarte a el y..

-lo se-le interrumpio ella sabiendo que el tema le desagradaba-descuida..

-si logras evitar que te bese, yo te lo agradeceria demasiado!-le pidio el con vehemencia

-tranquilo amor, yo traere ese frasco-dijo resuelta De Nile

Cleo buscaba por los pasillos de la escuela al lider de los 5, y lo encontro a un lado del bebedero,aspiro con fuerza y camino como toda una reina

-hola guapo!-le saludo ella

-hola preciosa-le contesto el sonriendo- ya me hablas?

-mm,creo que es tiempo de conocer a los recien llegados-sonrio coqueta

-eso suena muy bien-dijo el tomandola de la cintura

Los chicos y yo estabamos mirandolos desde un resquicio en uno de los pasillos,y cierto Griego no la estaba pasando nada bien al ver como el tipo tocaba a su novia,cerraba sus puños con fuerza como queriendolos depositar en la cara de su rival

-tranquilo men-le decia mi hermano poniendo una mano en su hombro

-dime Cashander-continuaba ella su labor de seduccion tocando la chaqueta del tipo buscando el frasco-cual es tu secreto para enamorar

-secreto?-decia el acercandose,Cleo por instinto,se alejaba de el-no tengo secretos hermosa

-pues...ese perfume tuyo huele muy bien

-te refieres a este?-el chico sacaba el frasco de una bolsa de adentro de su chaqueta,los ojos de Cleo brillaron al verlo-es un perfume de familia

-mmm,puedo verlo?

-la curiosidad mato a la gatita-le contesto el guardandolo de nuevo y besando su mano con galanteria

-yo no soy..una gatita-le contesto Cleo con una falsa sonrisa

-lo voy a matar!-sentenciaba furico Deuce-

-yo te ayudo men-se ofrecia Holt observando la escena - nos echamos a este y al Boris!

-y yo mato a Nicolae!-pidio Heath

En ese momento,el celular del chico sono,Cashander contesto de mala gana

-que quieres?

-Cashander!-era el novio de Abbey-Clawdeen ya sabe lo de..

-ahora no!-y le colgo furioso

Cleo aprovecho el momento para acercarse a el, y hablarle seductoramente al oido,el tipo cayo en sus redes totalmente mientras ella le quitaba el frasco escondiendolo en su mano

-entonces..,nos vemos mas tarde?-le pregunto con coqueteria

-por supuesto!-dijo emocionado el chico ,Cleo le hacia un ademan de despedida y camino hacia nosotros aun siendo vista por Cashander que pareciera que De Nile habia sido la que usara el perfume afrodisiaco

-aqui esta-lo mostro en cuanto llego a nosotros

Todos gritamos jubilosos al verlo, menos Deuce que estaba sumamente serio,su novia lo noto y se acerco a el

-amor?-le dijo despacio como esperando un regaño

Por respuesta,el la jalo hacia si,rodeandola posesivamente con sus brazos y la beso tan apasionadamente, que todos nos volteamos bastante sonrojados, estos dos si que no respetan si hay publico!

-este...quedo bonita la nueva pintura del instituto no?-decia Holt tratando de suavizar el momento passion

-claro,claro-decia Clawd-muy alegre

Deuce miraba seriamente a su chica y le decia:

-tu eres mia,oiste? Mia solamente!

Ella sonriendo y besandolo le contesto:

-claro que si,mi amor

-este..ustedes dos-dijo Heath-debemos ir con Cupid!

-tomen-dijo Cleo dandonos el frasco-llevenselo

-ok,Deuce,vienes?-pregunto Clawd

-no

-aah!claro que si-lo jalo Gil-que si te dejamos aqui puedes cometer una tonteria,ustedes vayan a clases, chicas!

-oye!-se quejaba el griego

-te amo,amor!-le gritaba Cleo

-tu novio si que es hot, eh!-me burle yo

-amo verlo celoso-confeso De Nile totalmente extasiada-amo que me bese asi de apasionado!amo verlo asi!

-tu si que estas loca-me rei,mas la comprendi

Cupid analizo el contenido, era mas poderoso de lo que se imaginaba, al final de clases, habia preparado ya el antidoto y rocio a Gil,Clawd y Holt con el,Deuce se quejaba del aroma

-apestan!-decia tapandose la nariz

-para mi, ellos huelen muy bien-dijo Cupid-porque soy mujer,tu porque eres hombre,los hueles mal,si no te hubiese parecido desagradable,pensaria mal de ti

-woman,please! A las pruebas me remito-le contesto el griego

-este..Cupid..podrias..ponerme de esa cosa a mi?

-tu Heath? Pero Venus no..

-pero Abbey si-dijo bajando la mirada-fui un idiota al dejarmela quitar por el..pero en verdad..quiero recuperarla

-estas enamorado de ella verdad?-le dijo sonriendo la chica

-lo estoy y mucho y deseo que sea mi novia

-esta bien-dijo rociandolo-ahora deben ir con sus chicas y convencerlas de que ustedes son lo mejor para ellas

-como haremos eso?-pregunto Holt confundido-solo con el antidoto funcionara? Y si es mas poderoso el hechizo de ellos?

-ellas eran sus novias-le contesto Cupid-simplemente recuerdenles el porque se enamoraron de ustedes,el amor es el afrodisiaco mas poderoso que existe, uno que sirve de escudo a cualquier maldad, miren a Deuce y Cleo, su amor es tan fuerte que las artimañas de Cashander no sirvieron de nada

-osea que..el amor que Lagoona me tiene no es tan fuerte como el que Cleo le tiene a Deuce?-dijo en tono depresivo Gil

-Lagoona te ama, Deuce y Cleo han llevado su amor a un nivel diferente al cual ustedes aun no han llegado, pero es poderoso porque el cariño existe,solo hay que recordarlo siempre a la persona amada

-creo que hay que intentarlo-dijo Heath-

-bien,vayamos entonces

Y los 3 salieron muy decididos, Clawd se acerco a Deuce y le pregunto:

-men,lo que Cupid trato de decir...

yep-le contesto simplemente el griego

-ok-dijo apenado mi hermanito, nunca hay que ser tan curioso,lobito malo!-

Frankie iba por los pasillos de la escuela, llevando sus libros para su casillero,el timbre de salida habia sonado ya,Holt la diviso y corrio a su lado, con nerviosismo le hablo:

-Frankie..tienes un minuto?

-eh..,no-le contesto ella molesta-Boris me esta esperando

-pero...tu eres mi novia!

-era-recalco ella-no puedo andar con dos chicos a la vez, Boris me hizo entender que estaba muy mal

-y Boris tambien te dijo...que Jackson y yo te amamos con locura?

Frankie se detuvo

-acaso Boris-continuo Holt-te menciono, que dariamos lo que fuera porque sepas,que aunque tenemos dos personalidades distintas,tu complementas nuestro mundo y eres la mujer mas increible que hemos conocido en toda nuestra problematica vida y con gusto,nos arriesgariamos por ti?

Mi amiga dudaba ya...

-n..o...eso no me lo dijo-

-pues..-el aprovecho para acercarse y que aspirara el aroma del antidoto-deberia haberte dicho...que tu..eres la mujer que adoro y que nada me haria mas feliz que volvieras a mi lado

Y sin mas, y muy despacio,beso sus labios,Frankie dejo caer sus libros y le correspondio,el antidoto hacia efecto envolviendolos en una extraña niebla rosa,al abrir los ojos,mi amiga dijo sumamente feliz

-Holt!donde habias estado?

El chico sonrio y la abrazo con fuerza

-siempre detras de ti,mi amor,cuidandote como lo hare toda la vida

Cero y van una chica recuperada

Draculaura mientras tanto, estaba sentada en las gradas del gym esperando que llegara su cita,Vladimir le habia dicho que la veria ahí para llevarla a casa, estaba mirando a todos lados cuando de repente,un petalo de rosa le cayo en la cabeza,ella lo tomo y miro que varios mas caian en derredor, primero unos cuantos y despues ya cientos de ellos,Lala sonreia,nada la hacia mas feliz que las rosas,las amaba, y se sentia como una princesa en cuento de hadas,pero,quien le habia dado aquella sorpresa tan encantadora?,de un salto,mi hermano llego frente a ella con un hermosisimo ramo de rosas,el antidoto llego hasta Lala la cual sonrio de felicidad al verlas

-para mi?-pregunto sorprendida

-por supuesto,Chiquita-le contesto el sonriendole y acercandose-rosas rojas para mi hermosa dama

-ay lobito!te amo!

Y lo abrazo muy enamorada,Vladimir veia con molestia como mi hermanito reconquistaba a su chica,bien hecho Clawd!

Cero y van dos!

La siguiente en la lista era Lagoona la cual estaba platicando con Ivan en la alberca de la escuela, el se deshacia de elogios con ella mientras Lagoona sonreia feliz,Gil la miro, no iba a ser nada facil, mas, no dejo que su indecision o su verguenza le ganara esta vez, si queria recuperar a su chica, tenia que utilizar todos los recursos posibles,asi que recordo como Deuce habia besado a su novia y decidio hacer lo mismo,tomando aire con fuerza, camino decidido hacia la chica,tomo a Lagoona de la mano, la cual se sorprendio y sin mas,le planto tremendo beso que todos los del equipo de natacion se quedaron perplejos ante la audacia de su capitan, Lagoona aspiro el antidoto y le correspondio de la misma manera,cuando se separaron dijo mega sorprendida

-Gil! Jamas me habias besado asi!

-ya es tiempo de que lo empiece a hacer-dijo el con decision-eres mi novia y asi te besare!

-como digas-contesto ella emocionada abrazandolo

Ivan se quedo con un palmo de narices al ver que ambos salian abrazados del lugar.,ja! Sufre amigo!

Cero y van 3!

Mientras tanto,la abeja reina buscaba a su chico por los pasillos, queria saber que habia sucedido ya que habia estado en clases, Cashander la intercepto impidiendole el paso

-hola hermosa

Cleo resoplo molesta

-quitate-le pidio

-estas enojada o quieres jugar a la inalcanzable

Deuce venia por el mismo corredor divisando a ambos,sumamente furioso decidio que ya era tiempo de que Cashander recibiera una paliza!

-te lo pedi una vez..,no te atrevas a tocarme-le dijo Cleo furiosa

-vamos nena-el tipo le acariciaba el brazo-y lo que me dijiste hace rato?

Y sin esperar ni un minuto mas,Cleo le solto tal derechazo al tipo que cayo totalmente noqueado al piso,mirandola sorprendido al igual que su novio que habia visto toda la escena

-no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo,plebeyo!-le grito furiosa al pobre chico humillado,Spectra pasaba y le tomaba foto subiendo la noticia de inmediato a su blog,Cleo siguio su camino altiva mientras Cashander se reponia del aturdimiento del golpe,Deuce llegaba a su lado riendose

-pensaba golpearte-le dijo-mas creo que mi nena,ya te ha humillado lo suficiente!

Cashander lo miraba bastante furioso, Deuce se habia ganado ya,un mortal enemigo

El griego alcanzo a su chica rodeandola con sus brazos por la cintura

-hola boxeadora!-decia besando su cuello

-en donde estabas?te busque por todos lados-le reclamo Cleo

-estaba mirando como noqueaste a Cashander,tienes buen golpe bebe!

-es para que sepas que me puedo cuidar sola-le contesto ella besandolo-nadie mas que tu,puede tocarme

-y por eso, te llevare a donde tu quieras

-genial!me llevas al mall? Hay venta nocturna!

Deuce sonrio,sabia que se habia metido en un lio con la "shoppaholic" de su novia pero, que mas da!ella era su dueña

-a donde la reina desee-y abrazandola la llevo a su casa como todos los dias,Spectra les tomaba una foto poniendo de titular en su blog: el amor si es eterno.

Abbey por su parte, buscaba a su novio el cual estaba siendo abordado por sus compañeros Ivan Boris y Vladimir,le reclamaban algo, asi que la chica se decidio a espiarlos

-debiste llamar a Cashander!

-eso hice-reclamo Nicolae-pero el muy imbecil no me hizo caso cuando le avise que Clawdeen nos habia descubierto

-maldita Loba-decia Boris furioso-todo iba tan bien con Frankie!

Abbey estaba muy confundida,de que estaban hablando?Nicolae continuo

-el perfume era muy buena idea, mas si no hubiese sido por que con Esas dos no surtio efecto,ahora todas ellas estarian con nosotros

-perfume?-repitio Abbey en su mente-asi que todo era un plan?

Bastante decepcionada,Abbey se alejo,su corazon estaba de nuevo lastimado,asi que Nicolae solo habia jugado con ella? Solo era una apuesta mas? Estaba tan deprimida que las lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse.

Porque no podia encontrar a alguien sincero?primero Heath y ahora..sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tropezo con ella

-Abbey?

La voz era muy familiar,alzo los ojos y era Heath que la miraba preocupado

-que te pasa?-le preguntaba tomando su rostro

Pero ella aun recordaba que el la habia cambiado por Venus

-nada..,no te prrreocupes-quitandole la mano molesta

-pero si estas llorando

-ya te dije que no te prrreocupes,no es asunto tuyo-

-Abbey yo..

-porrrque no vas porrr tu novia y me dejas en paz-le contesto con desden

-Venus no es mi novia-le aclaro-solo somos amigos con derechos

-bonita cosa!

-no puedo ser algo mas de ella

-eso es muy crrretino de tu parrte! Ella es una grrran chica parrra que la trrates asi

-si,asi es, mas ella no es la chica que amo y eso Venus lo sabe

Abbey se quedo sorprendida al oirlo

-que descarrrado errres!osea que amas a una chica y sales con otrrras?

-la chica que amo no sabe siquiera que existo!

-y como va a crrrerrrte si sales con media escuela! Tu si que errres un caso!

-pues ella siempre esta enojada conmigo,me pelea,me riñe y dice que "prrrefierre besarr a un burrro que a mi"-dijo Heath imitando el acento

Abbey se quedo en shock...la chica que amaba..era ella?

-si,rusa loca!-prosigio Heath-eres tu!

-no me llames asi!

-es que por mas indirectas que te tiraba tu no captas!

-y si en vez de indirrrectas,me lo hubieses dicho?

-lo intente mas de una vez y tu solo me estabas regañando y congelando! Tuve que salir con Venus para averiguar si te molestaba

Abbey tomaba su libreta y le golpeaba

-errres un tarrrado!

-ay!oye!-se resguardaba el chico de los golpes-Abbey!

En ese momento,Heath era lanzado a la pared por una fuerza mayor

-Heath!-gritaba Abbey preocupada

-alejate de mi novia-Nicolae mostraba su verdadero rostro,los nosferatu cambiaban intempestivamente de cara luciendo una mas horrible,nuestro amigo se quejaba del golpe que le habian propinado

-Heath!-le hablaba Abbey asustada de verlo tan palido por el dolor-no debiste pegarrrle!-le reclamaba al chico

-tu eres mi novia Bominable,recuerdalo bien

-yo no puedo andarrr con alguien que golpea a mis amigos!

-el tipo este dijo que te amaba! Como esperas que reaccione!

-no me interrresa escucharrrte!hemos terrrminado

El nosferatu ahora se iba en contra de Abbey mas Heath al ver a la chica que amaba en peligro, alcanzo a jalar al tipo enfrascandose a golpes,todos comenzaron a gritar "pelea pelea" mientras mi amiga les pedia a ambos que se calmaran,la directora llego ante ellos y ambos fueron separados y expulsados 3 dias,Abbey abrazaba a Heath quien se habia llevado la peor parte,llevandolo a la enfermeria,Nicolae los miraba furioso mientras Heath volteaba a ver a su enemigo mostrandole la lengua en forma la enfermeria y despues de los cuidados correspondientes,Heath miraba a Abbey la cual espero al chico hasta que el doctor los dejo a solas

-ya estas mejorrr-dijo ella

-si...no fue nada,unos golpecillos nada mas

-si te dejo como trrrapo viejo!

-no tanto!ademas,iba a lastimarte a ti y eso,jamas lo permitiria

Abbey sonrio,se levanto y camino hacia el diciendole:

-grrracias

-para servirte-le miro fijamente, a lo que mi amiga bajo la mirada sonrojandose,el chico la tomo del rostro y lo acerco poco a poco, a escazos centimetros le dijo:

-nunca antes habia conocido la perfeccion...hasta que mire tus ojos

-eso fue bello-le dijo ella sorprendida

-tu me inspiras

Y la beso delicadamente, ella le abrazo por la cintura con cuidado de no lastimarlo,mientras el la rodeaba por el cuello,sonriendo Abbey le dijo:

-que bien besas!

-es que he practicado mucho!-le contesto vanidoso

-no juegues con eso!-le contesto molesta-

-ok ok perdon!-dijo asustado-dime...quieres ser mi novia?

-mmm..con dos condiciones-pidio Abbey

-dime

-la prrrimerra..,no mas chicas

-ok,puedo vivir sin ellas!y la segunda?

-que dejes de burrlarrte de mi acento

-ah vamos mi amorrr!si me encanta tu acento!-imitandolo el de nuevo

-Heath!-le reclamo mi amiga

Sonriendo el le dijo:

-ok!no lo hare mas,te amo Abbey

-lo se, y yo a ti y si..si quierrro serrr tu novia-le confeso ella besandolo de nuevo

Deuce,Clawd y Cupid,le mostraron a la directora Buena Sangre que los alumnos rumanos habian utilizado un hechizo contra las chicas y ella, volvio a mandar a su pais a los 5 estorbos,los cuales, al subir al auto que los llevaria al aeropuerto,Cashander quien miraba a nuestros chicos de manera furiosa,declaraba:

-juro que volvere y me vengare!

A lo que Holt respondio:

-te estaremos esperando, men!

He aqui la razon del porque no me gusta tener novio!si, son lindos,detallistas, romanticos,pasionales,etc.

Mas el mantener el amor vivo es muy dificil para una chica tan fria como yo, o quizas aun no he encontrado a mi principe azul,asi que debo continuar besando muchos sapos para al fin tenerlo conmigo, asi como mis amigas tienen la suerte de ya haberlo encontrado

Soy Clawdeen Wolf,fue un placer que escucharas este relato, nos vemos pronto

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado "los 5 estorbos" me divertí mucho haciéndolo!.la próxima semana le toca a Lagoona con su historia titulada, "Guerra por un vestido de novia" pero esta vez quiero proponerles un trato:

Actualizare lunes y viernes mis fics, siempre y cuando me dejen un comentario..he notado que mi historias tienen muuuchas visitas..mas nadie se toma el tiempo de dejarme ni un "gracias -.-" (que malotes!) asi que ese es el trato..

Actualizo dos veces por semana… si veo que me dejan comentarios en esta y mis demas historias

:p jejeje soy malota!

Nos vemos el próximo lunes! Los quiero!


End file.
